


untitled

by IrisParry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a one-word <a href="http://irisparry.tumblr.com/post/78768017933/jon-robb-puppies">tumblr</a> prompt: "puppies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"We should have left them to freeze," Robb grumbles, scruffing the fur around Grey Wind’s ears so briskly it knocks the pup sideways a little. Grey Wind doesn’t mind a bit though, pressing into Robb’s hand and making pleased little snorts.

"They’d probably have crawled to us through the snow," Jon says, wincing and lifting Ghost in both hands to put a stop to the jabbing of his paws through the blankets.

"And then their interfering feet would be even bloody colder," Robb says. Ghost kicks frantically, twisting his head to try to lick Jon’s fingers.

They have to get out of bed, and the next few minutes of fuss to calm the direwolves tests Jon’s patience sorely. They kneel to return the pups to their pile of furs in front of the fireplace, smouldering coals still giving off a pleasant heat. Robb’s skin glows with a faint sheen of sweat, firelight picking out lines of muscle in warm light and deep shadow. Jon’s teeth press harder and harder into his bottom lip as he watches the stretch and flex of Robb’s fingers in the wolf’s coat, his own hands stilling cautiously as Ghost’s breathing evens out.

Jon looks up and Robb is looking right back at him, hands still working - Grey Wind is proving more stubborn, trying to keep his fluttering eyelids open. Robb’s eyes flick to Jon’s lap, tongue darting across his lips. Jon’s smallclothes can’t hide that he’s getting hard again, and he shifts under the scrutiny, heartbeat kicking up. He takes a hand from where it rests on the furs and brushes the back of his fingers across Robb’s thigh, down to the knee and back up again, lingering and slow.

He catches Robb’s eyes again, and they both huff out a laugh. They’re on their knees on the floor in the small hours of the morning, almost undressed and trying to get direwolves to sleep, for gods’ sakes. Jon still gets that rush of pleasure when they share little moments like this, looking up at one another at the same time, knowing they’re thinking the same thing, not needing words - it’s still exhilarating, like taking a deep breath on a clear day.

Grey Wind is snoring gently now, and Robb takes his hands away carefully, slides one over Jon’s on his thigh. He leans in, tucking Jon’s hair out of the way and pressing kisses just under his jaw.

"Get back to bed," he breathes into Jon’s ear, and Jon’s murmuring assent, moaning softly, when Robb bites his earlobe sharply in warning. "But be quiet this time.”


End file.
